FOOLS
by perfecthaugust
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa Soonyoung salahkan kecuali dirinya dan juga mulut bodohnya karena telah membuat gadisnya, Lee Jihoon, menangis. SEVENTEEN/ SoonHoon slight!MinYoon/ SwitchGender/ OneShoot


TUK!

Seseorang menyentuh bahu Jihoon ketika ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan mentornya, Min Yoongi. Saat ia menoleh Ia mendapati wajah konyol seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar, seperti biasanya.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap pemuda sipit itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jihoon sehinga poni coklatnya bergoyang lucu. "Kalau begitu ayo makan siang bersama." Ujar Soonyoung ceria sembari meletakkan salah satu lengannya diatas pundak gadis yang lebih kecil. Namun lengannya ditepis seperti biasa dan Jihoon berjalan mendahului Soonyoung dengan harapan wajahnya yang memerah cepat kembali normal.

"YA! Lee Jihoon tunggu aku!" Soonyoung menyusul gadis itu denan berlari kecil seperti biasanya.

 **FOOLS**

 **Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon**

 **Drama / Little Hurt**

 **(!) Gender Switch for some cast(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©PERFECTHAUGUST**

 _( WARNING! Terdapat adegan rada anu di dalam cerita ini. Walaupun gak sampe 'inti' tetep aja anu(?) ok bagi yang kurang nyaman dengan yang anu - anu silahkan meninggalkan laman ini, thanku! )_

Lee Jihoon adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan musik semester empat. Dia menjadi salah satu anggota dari _Rhythm Club_ untuk memperdalam ilmu tentang musik sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Seorang gadis mungil yang manis dengan rambut coklatnya yang tergerai indah menyapu bahu sempitnya setiap kali ia bergerak. Jihoon memiliki wajah yang manis ketika tersenyum. Namun masalahnya, itu adalah satu hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Ia juga jarang berbicara. Tidak seperti gadis pada umumnya yang senang menggosip, Jihoon paling malas mengurus hidup orang lain.

Sedikit cerita tentang _Rhythm Club_ , ini adalah salah satu tempat akademi musik yang menyediakan fasilitas untuk para kaum muda yang ingin menyalurkan hobi mereka, ataupun mempelajari lebih dalam tentang musik, olah vokal, dan juga menari. Mulai dari _composing_ , menulis lirik lagu, _rapp_ , dan _modern dance_. Akademi ini menyediakan segalanya. Dan setiap setahun sekali mereka akan melakukan konser dimana tidak sedikit pihak dari agensi hiburan datang untuk menonton dan menawarkan kontrak dengan individu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Jadi, ini sudah bulan ke delapan sejak Jihoon bergabung dengan Rhythm Club sehingga ia dimintai langsung oleh Min Yoongi, mentor dari kelas composing, untuk berpertisipasi dalam membuat lagu yang akan dibawakan saat konser mereka diakhir tahun. Selain karena Ia berkuliah di jurusan musik, rasa cintanya yang besar terhadap musik menjadi faktor utama mengapa ia bisa lebih cepat berkembang jika dibandingkan dengan anggota yang lain.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa memakai melodi yang ini. Tapi omong-omong, bisa kau coba buat melodi untuk pengiring anggota dance nanti? Awalnya kupikir mereka akan memilih satu lagu untuk menjadi backsound mereka seperti biasa namun, salah seorang mentor mengusulkan untuk semacam kolaborasi mungkin? Dan ku pikir itu tidak buruk." Yoongi menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Jihoon yang duduk diam dihadapannya sejak tadi untuk menantikan jawaban.

"Hm, akan ku usahakan, Oppa." Jawab Jihoon akhirnya. Yoongi mengangguk puas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan Jihoonie. Mungkin mulai hari ini kau bisa merundingkannya dengan mentor kelas dance. Kau mengenalnya, kan? Kwon Soonyoung."

Jihoon mengangguk. Sial, mendengar namanya saja jantung Jihoon sudah berdegup kencang.

Ini bukanlah hal yang aneh. Apalagi yang pertama kalinya. Melihat Jihoon dan Soonyoung makan siang bersama dikantin _Club_ diiringi dengan geraman Jihoon yang menggemaskan dan rintihan konyol dari Soonyoung adalah hal biasa yang hampir setiap hari anggota klub ini saksikan. Banyak dari mereka yang memekik gemas ketika melihat interaksi dari mereka. Ada juga yang berdecih tidak suka karena menganggap Jihoon terlalu kasar sebagai perempuan. Namun lebih banyak yang berharap semoga dua sejoli ini dengan segera memproklamasikan hubungan mereka di depan umum karena, usut punya usut, ternyata hubungan mereka hingga detik ini belum lebih dari sekedar teman.

"Aigoo Jihoonie. Aku sangat suka melihat mu jika sedang memakan hamburger." Soonyoung menopang dagunya diatas meja dan tetap memperhatikan wajah Jihoon yang mengerjap lucu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Keningnya berkerut.

"Lihatlah, kau selalu meninggalkan jejak saus disudut bibirmu. Sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku, eoh?" Jawab Soonyoung sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya jenaka.

Langsung saja Jihoon menendang tulang kering Soonyoung yang berada dikolong meja hingga pemuda itu merintih kesakitan dan mengelus kakinya.

"Kalau kau berani berfikiran jorok tentangku, awas saja Kwon Soonyoung, jangan harap kau bisa melihat lagi."

Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara berisik antara gesekan kursi dengan lantai. Kemudian gadis mungil itu pergi dengan tanganya yang membawa burger dan segelas cola. Belum lagi buku note yang ia apit diatara lengan dan dadanya. Ohya, jangan lupakan tas ranselnya yang hanya bertengger disalah satu pundak sempitnya dengan kepayahan.

Sedangkan si tersangka Kwon Soonyoung, hanya bisa menahan tawanya agar tidak menggelegar dan membuat Jihoon semakin murka dengannya. Tapi demiapapun, Soonyoung sangat puas dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Melihat wajah Jihoon yang memerah seperti tadi adalah favorite Soonyoung, karena Soonyoung tahu, itu bukan karena Jihoon marah. Melainkan karena gadis itu malu.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa saat siang tadi, kini Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus seperti hari hari sebelumnya. Dengan Soonyoung yang selalu menceritakan kejadian konyol yang ia alami hari itu atau beberapa hari lalu. Jihoon hanya mendengarkan dan terkadang tertawa jika menurutnya hal itu memang lucu. Namun kali ini Jihoon juga membuka sebuah topik (yang sempat tertunda akibat insiden saat jam makan siang) yaitu tentang melodi untuk mengiringi anggota club dance pada saat konser nanti.

"Mungkin lebih baik besok kita langsung bicarakan dengan yang lain, bagaimana?" ucap Soonyoung ketika Jihoon menanyakan konsep apa yang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Besok minggu, bodoh."

"Maksudku saat pertemuan selanjutnya, manis." Soonyoung tersenyum menggoda dan Jihoon dengan lancarnya melayangkan sebuah jitakan tepat dikepala Soonyoung.

"Akh! Kau ini kenapa sih? Kalau suka mendengar desahanku bilang saja. Mungkin kita bisa saling- AW!" belum sempat Soonyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jihoon sudah kembali melayangkan tendangannya di tulang kering Soonyoung (lagi) dan berjalan mendahului Soonyoung. Sedangkan Soonyoung masih merintih kesakitan karena demi apapun, ini benar – benar sakit. Namun wajahnya tersenyum gemas.

Mungkin banyak yang berkata bahwa Jihoon adalah gadis yang kasar karena perlakuannya terhadap Soonyoung selama ini. Tapi, kenapa hanya kepada Soonyoung? Jihoonpun tidak tahu alasannya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk berbuat seperti itu kepada laki laki lain. Min Yoongi misalnya. Lagi pula jika ia melakukan hal yang seperti itu terhadap mentornya sendiri, bisa tamat riwayatnya.

Yang pasti, Jihoon hanya tidak suka dengan keberadaan Soonyoung yang selalu membuat tubuhnya kaku dan jantungnya berdegup cepat. Atau bahkan membuat wajahnya memanas jika pemuda itu sedang melontarkan kata – kata manis yang menggelitik seisi perutnya.

Jihoon hanya tidak suka jika ia sedang melamun dan mencari inspirasi untuk latihan menulis lirik lagu, dengan tiba – tiba Soonyoung lewat dengan sangat tidak sopan didalam pikirannya. Itu membuat jantung Jihoon berdegup kencang lagi dan berakhir dengan ia yang kesulitan untuk tidur malam itu.

Kalau dipikir pikir, Jihoon bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana pertemuan awal dirinya dengan pemuda bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu. Setahu dia, sebelum Jihoon menjadi anggota Rhythm Club, Soonyoung sudah bergabung lebih dulu disana. Itulah sebabnya walaupun umur mereka sebaya, namun Soonyoung sudah bisa menjadi mentor karena bakatnya yang memadai.

Jihoon suka karena Soonyoung adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya mengobrol (sekarang ia ingat). Apalagi saat ia mengetahui bahwa Jihoon adalah teman seumuran, Soonyoung semakin sering menyapa Jihoon jika berpapasan, dan akhirnya mengajak untuk makan siang bersama. Jihoon tidak bisa menolak karena bagaimanapun terkadang ia merasa jenuh juga makan sendiri. Dirinya yang jarang bicara agak membuat ia kesulitan mendapatkan teman.

Hingga suatu hari perasaan ini mulai meletup letup didalam relung hati Jihoon. Ia jadi tidak bisa menatap mata sipit Soonyoung terlalu lama. Ia lemas jika berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Soonyoung. Dan ia jadi takut melakukan hal aneh ketika dirinya dan Soonyoung makan siang bersama. Bahkan, mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama Kwon Soonyoung saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tidak mau Soonyoung tahu tentang hal ini karena itu akan terlihat sangat konyol.

Kemudian, pernah juga suatu hari Yoongi bertanya padanya, "Jihoonie? Kau baik – baik saja? Wajahmu memerah…"

Saat itu Jihoon ingat. Ia pergi keruangan Yoongi dengan terburu buru dan langsung ditodong pertanyan itu tepat ketika ia menutup pintu dengan sedikit kencang ( dia tidak sengaja ).

"A-aku baik baik saja Oppa…," Jawab Jihoon tergagap. Pasalnya ia baru saja melewati kejadian tak terduga dengan Kwon Soonyoung.

Kwon Soonyoung mengelus kepalanya! Bisa kalian bayangkan itu? mengingatnya saja Jihoon sudah hampir gila karena, demi apapun. Apakah si sipit itu ingin Jihoon mati muda karena serangan jantung?

Jihoon sadar jika selama ini perasaanya dengan Soonyoung sudah meminta untuk lebih dari sekedar teman. Ayolah, siapa yang bisa membenci Kwon Soonyoung? Menolaknya saja tidak bisa. Ia adalah sosok yang ceria, penuh semangat, ramah pada semua orang (terkadang Jihoon benci yang satu ini. Harus ia akui kalau ia cemburu). Terlebih lagi dirinya yang jago menari dan juga memiliki suara yang lumayan bagus (saat itu Jihoon sedang lewat didepan ruang latihan dance dan mendengar suara orang bernyanyi dengan lantang, saat ia mengintip ke dalam ia hanya menemukan Soonyoung seorang diri sedang berdiri ditengah ruangan dan bernyanyi sebuah lagu sedih. Jihoon rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga). Soonyoung juga tinggi. Tentu saja jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang masih sering disangka sebagai anak sekolah menengah pertama. Ia memiliki kaki yang panjang dan bahu yang lebar. Terkadang Jihoon membayangkan betapa nyamannya jika bisa berada didalam rengkuhan hangat lelaki sipit itu.

Dan ketika makan siang, itu adalah saat dimana Jihoon bisa dengan puas mencuri pandang untuk mengagumi wajah Soonyoung tanpa ketahuan karena posisi duduk mereka yang bersebrangan. Awalnya Jihoon merasa aneh dengan mata Soonyoung yang terlalu sipit. Namun jika diperhatikan lagi, ternyata ia memiliki tatapan yang tajam dan lembut sekaligus. Sejak saat itu Jihoon tidak berani menatap Soonyoung terlalu lama karena, demi apapun itu sangat buruk untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Tidak terasa waktu seperti sangat cepat berlalu. Sudah sangat banyak persiapan yang mereka lakukan untuk konser yang yang akan diselenggarakan kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Walaupun keduanya sibuk, tapi Soonyoung masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengajak Jihoon makan siang ataupun pulang bersama walaupun tidak setiap hari.

Hari ini Jihoon dipanggil Yoongi untuk ikut serta dalam rapat dengan pemilik _Rhythm Club_ sekaligus _produser_ musik yang sudah cukup terkenal didunia hiburan, Jung Jinyoung. Tentu saja Soonyoung masih punya otak untuk tidak mengacau dengan menarik Jihoon keluar seperti yang beberapa kali sempat ia lakukan jika Jihoon sedang berdiskusi dengan Yoongi.

Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menunggu Jihoon sendiri dikantin. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu sambil mengunyah kentang goreng, Soonyoung mengangkat pandangannya saat menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Namun tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, itu bukan Jihoon.

"Oh, hai Seungcheol hyung." Sapa Soonyoung dengan senyumnya yang cerah kepada pemuda yang baru beberapa hari bergabung dengan _Rhythm Club_ dan menjadi mentor untuk kelas _composing_ bagian rapp.

"Hai Soonyoung-ah. Sendiri saja? Kemana gadis yang biasa bersamamu?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan senyum menggoda.

"Ah, maksudmu Jihoon? Dia sedang rapat dengan direktur. Aku tidak berani mengganggunya." Jawab Soonyoung santai sembari tetap mengunyah kentang gorengnya satu persatu.

"Ah begitu.., omong – omong sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan Jihoon?"

"Hubungan apa yang kau maksud hyung? Jika kau mengira kalalu kami berpacaran itu salah. Kami masih sebatas teman."Jawab Sooonyoung dengan wajah yang tetap ceria.

"Kau serius?" mata Seungcheol membola. Kemudian ia mencondongkan sedikit badannya agar llebih dekat dengan Soonyoung kemudian berbisik, "Menurutku Lee Jihoon cukup manis. Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mendekatinya?" Ujar Seungcheol. Soonyoung terdiam dan kemudian memasang pose berfikir.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan kepetusan mu hyung?" Soonyoung mendramatisir nada suaranya dan membuat Seuncheol terkekeh.

"Tentu saja. Tapi dia terlihat agak susah untuk didekati jadi aku minta bantuanmu."

"Hyung, dengarkan aku," ada jeda sedikit untuk Soonyoung mengambil nafas.

Jihoon yang berdiri dibelakang tembok yang membatasi Soonyoung dan dirinya juga ikut menarik nafas. Entah kenapa ia sangat gugup. Batinnya mengatakan lebih baik ia pergi tapi Jihoon penasaran.

"Kau lihat ini? Ini. Ini dan Ini." ujar Soonyoung sembari menunjukkan kening, lengan atas, lengan bawah dan tulang keringnya yang berwarna kemerahan hampir biru. Seungcheol melihat dalam diam dan kemudia mengangguk polos. "Hyung boleh saja mengira Jihoon adalah gadis manis tapi, sesungguhnya ia gadis yang kasar. Sangat kasar. Jika hyung tidak cukup kuat mungkin hyung akan mati dihari pertama pendekatan kalian." Jelas Soonyoung dengan intonasi yang menggebu gebu.

"Porsi makannya juga banyak hyung. Semenjak dekat dengannya, aku tidak bisa menyisihkan uang bulanan ku untuk ditabung. Dia benar benar merepotkan dan tidak punya hati." Soonyoung memijat kenignya dan menggeleng dramatis.

"Kau harus berfikir ulang jika ingin berkencan dengan gadis seperti Jihoon. Lagi pula kenapa tidak dengan Jisoo noona atau Jeonghan noona saja? Menurutku mereka lah wanita yang sesungguhnya! Hyung tahu? Bahkan mereka memiliki julukan sebagai bidadari disini. dan coba tebak apa julukan untuk Jihoon?" Soonyoung diam untuk menunggu jawaban dari Seungcheol namun lelaki dihadapannya hanya mengerutkan keningya. "Iblis kecil!" Soonyoung terbahak setelah menyebutkan dua kata itu. Bahkan ia sampai memukuli meja yang tidak bersalah.

"Atau," Soonyoung mulai melanjutkan lagi walaupun nafasnya belum stabil. "jika hyung suka dengan yang bersikap anggun dan dewasa, coba saja dekati Seokjin noona. Apa hyung sudah bertemu dengan yang satu itu? aku berani bersumpah jika dia adalah yang terbaik disini. Memliki bibir yang seksi." Ucap Soonyoung sembari manaik turunkan alisnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak cukup gila untuk mendekati kekasih sepupuku, Kwon Soonyoung."

"M-MWO? Jadi Namjoon hyung adalah sepupumu?" Mata Soonyoung membulat kaget.

"Iya. Jadi bersiaplah untuk meneraktirku makan jika ucapanmu tentang Seokjin noona yang seksi tidak sampai ke telinga Namjoon hyung, Kwon." Seungcheol berujar sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan membenarkan letak tas yang tesampir di bahu kanannya. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Terimakasih atas masukannya. Mungkin aku akan mengikuti saranmu. Bye."

"Aku bersedia meneraktirmu sebulan asal kau serius tidak akan melaporkanku hyung!" Soonyoung agak sedikit berteriak karena Seungcheol sudah jalan menjauh. Riwayatnya akan benar benar tamat jika Seungcheol membocorkan yang satu itu dihadapan Namjoon. Lagipula kan, dia tidak serius.

Ketika pungung Soonyoung menghilang, Soonyoung baru tersadar kenapa Jihoon belum datang juga. Sedangkan barusan ia melihat Yoongi sedang membeli minuman seorang diri yang menandakan rapat sudah selesai.

Menyerahkan Jihoon-ku untuk lelaki lain? Aku pasti 100% sinting jika melakukan hal itu.

Jihoon masuk kedalam ruangan Yoongi dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang memucat seperti mayat hidup. Ia duduk di dekat sofa dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada salah satu sisi sofa. Matanya menerawang kosong kepenjuru ruangan yang minim cahaya ini. Ia menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya erat. Entah sejak kapan ruangan Yoongi terasa begitu dingin. Tubuhnya lemas. Hatinya sakit dan kosong. Ia berharap jika sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun dan keluar dari mimpi sialan ini. Jihoon masih sulit untuk percaya dengan seluruh perkataan Soonyoung tentang dirinya.

Apa memang seperti itu Jihoon dimatanya? Jadi, apa arti kebersamaan mereka selama ini? Jihoon mungkin memang pernah berharap jika Soonyoung bisa saja juga menyukainya walaupun, itu terdengar mustahil. Tapi jika Soonyoung benar benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman atau sahabat dengan tulus, itu sudah cukup bagi Jihoon.

Hatinya sakit. Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka Soonyoung akan mengeluarkan kata – kata seperti itu langsung dari mulutnya. Ini masih terasa sangat mustahil bagi Jihoon. Namun Jihoon harus menerima jika sekarang ia benar – benar berada di dunia nyata. Bukan di dunia mimpi apalagi khayalan.

Jihoon mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya panas. Airmatanya sudah siap mengalir kapan saja. Sekasar apapun Jihoon, sedingin apapun Jihoon, ia tetap seorang perempuan.

Jihoon menenggelampan kepalanya diatas lengan. Ia mulai terishak. Punggungnya bergetar pilu. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan meninju Soonyoung saat itu juga. Tapi nyatanya seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki menguap begitu saja.

Jihoon sedikit kaget saat mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup secara kasar. Ia mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat dua siluet lelaki dihadapannya. Dimana salah satunya sudah dihempaskan tidak berdaya dengan punggungnya menyentuh daun pintu. Terlihat bahunya ditahan oleh sosok dihadapannya. Sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi mulai mendekat dan memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian berbisik lembut, "Aku sangat merindukan mu, sugar."

Jihoon mengenal suara yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Itu adalah suara Park Jimin. Mentor dari kelas dance sama seperti Kwon Soonyoung.

"J-Jim- sebent- mhh" Mata Jihoon kembali membulat. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka saking kagetnya mendengar suara seorang Min Yoongi yang terdengar begitu lemah. Mentornya yang selama ini terkenal dengan julukan _Ice Prince_ itu mendesah dibawah seorang Park Jimin? Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dua sejoli itu sedang berciuman sekarang. Jihoon bisa melihat jelas dari siluet mereka. Jihoon tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kemungkinan – kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi ia juga tidak rela jika mata dan telinganya yang masih suci ini harus melihat kejadian seperti 'itu' secara langsung.

Ciuman antara keduanya makin memanas. Tuduh mereka berdempetan tanpa jarak. Bahkan Jihoon bisa melihat dengan jelas salah satu tangan Jimin mulai masuk kedalam kaus Yoongi dan mengelus permukaan kulit yang halus yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

Jihoon panik. Tanpa berfikir panjang akhirnya ia menyedot cairan kental dihidungnya yang terproduksi akibat ia menangis hingga menimbulkan suara. Beberapa detik kemudian lampu menyala dan benar saja, Jihoon mendapati Yoongi dan jimin berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah memerah dan menatap kearahnya yang sedang duduk disudut ruangan.

Jihoon langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. "Maafkan aku telah menganggu kegitan kalian, Seonsaeng-nim." Jihoon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa mendapati gesture tubuh Yoongi yang mengelus tengkuknya dan juga Jimin yang mengusak rambutnya kasar. Demiapapun Jihoon ketakutan sekarang.

"A-Aku tidak tahu j-jika Jimin Seonsaeng-nim akan kesini- jadi- aku minta maaf." Jihoon berbicara dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. "A-aku ingin meminta izin dari Yoongi Oppa u-untuk libur selama beberapa hari karena aku kurang enak badan." Setelah mengucapkan itu semua orang terdiam.

"Sudah ku bilang tahan dulu, Park. Kenapa sih kau susah sekali diatur?" Yoongi menyentil kening Jimin dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Maafkan aku sugar…"

"Jadi, Jihoonie, duduklah. Kau terlihat tidak baik – baik saja." Ucap Yoongi sembari menepuk bagian sebelahnya yang kosong. Sedangkan Jimin duduk dikursi putar yang biasa Yoongi duduki saat sedang menggunakan komputer. "Kau menangis?" Tanya Yoongi saat melihat mata Jihoon yang sembab dan ujung hidungnya yang memerah.

Jihoon hanya diam sambil kembali menghapus airmatanya yang kembali mengalir tanpa kehendaknya. Yoongi langusng meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusapnya lembut. Sedangkan Jimin hanya menjadi penonton.

Yoongi menghampaskan nafas kasar selepas mendengar cerita Jihoon. Gadis itu menceritakan segalanya (dengan suara sumbang dan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir), termasuk bagian Soonyoung menyebut Seokjin seksi. Jimin sempat heran karena ia pikir Soonyoung dan Jihoon adalah sepasang kekasih, padahal bukan.

"Haruskah aku memberinya pelajaran?" tawar Jimin dengan senang hati.

"J-jangan Seonsaeng-nim!" Jihoon cepat cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa nantinya 'pelajaran' yang Jimin maksud.

Kemudian Jimin hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Baiklah, aku ada kelas 15 menit lagi. Aku pergi dulu ya, hyung." Pamit Jimin pada Yoongi. Ingin rasanya Jimin mencium kening kekasihnya seperti biasa namun ia ingat ada seorang gadis kecil diantara mereka. Saat Jimin ingin merain kenop pintu, Yoongi memanggil namanya.

"Jim, kupikir kau sudah lama tidak main ke apartemen ku?" ujar Yoongi berusaha se-natural mungkin. Berusaha agar Jihoon tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya karena demi apapun, yang tadi itu _nanggung_.

Jimin tersenyum jahil dan menjawab, "Malam ini aku akan mampir. Tunggu aku ya, Yoongi hyung." Kemudian ia benar – benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah itu Yoongi memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok manis didekatnya. "Kau kaget?" Jihoon mengangguk pelan. "Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Aku hanya belum siap saja jika yang lain mengetahui hal ini. Kau mengerti kan, Jihoonie?" Tanya Yoongi. Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lagi.

"A-aku senang menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui tentang hubungan kalian. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat senang, malah. Maksudku, selama ini aku selalu melihat dua lelaki yang menjalin hubungan asmara itu sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi Oppa jutek ini yang menjadi _submissive_ nya. Suaramu tadi sangat seksi, oppa. Ku pikir itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir aku mendengarnya." Jihoon tertawa dengan suaranya yang masih sumbang saat menyadari wajah Yoongi yang memerah menahan malu.

"Astaga itu memalukan," Yoongi menunduk dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak apa – apa, Oppa," Jihoon meraih salah satu tangan Yoongi dan mengelusnya lembut. "setidaknya ada seseorang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Setelah itu Jihoon mengukir senyum sedih diwajahnya.

Yoongi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia kembali menarik Jihoon dalam rengkuhannya. "Aku juga masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang Soonyoung katakan, tapi, karena kau sudah tahu sikap brengseknya ku harap kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tetap mencintainya, kan?" Yoongi mengelus rambut Jihoon yang lembut. "Mungkin memang membutuhkan sedikit waktu, tapi Oppa akan membantumu melupakan si sialan itu."

Jihoon menggesekkan wajahnya ke dada Yoongi, "Terima kasih Oppa."

Ini sudah hari kelima Jihoon menyibukkan dirinya di kampus. Berarti sudah lima hari juga dirinya dan Soonyoung tidak bertatap muka. Berkali kali Soonyoung mengiriminya pesan, namun Jihoon hanya membalas bagian yang penting saja. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan panggilan yang sudah ratusan kali Soonyoung buat.

"Eonni, kau yakin baik – baik saja?" Yoobin, seorang gadis manis dengan potongan rambut bob dihadapannya bertanya ketika mereka sedang bersantai sembari menyicil tugas di sebuah café.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak baik – baik saja?" Jihoon menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Kalau boloeh jujur, ya." Kali ini Jiho yang menjawab. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi semampai, rambut panjang berwarna _red wine_ dengan mata yang tajam. Dia gadis tercantik di angkatannya walaupun terkadang ia sering bertingkah seperti orang gila. "Beberapa hari ini Eonni selalu muncul dengan mata sembab dan ujung hidung yang memerah." Lanjutnya.

"Ya sebenarnya begitu. Tapi, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Ini bukan urusan yang serius kok." Jihoon mengukir senyuman diwajahnya.

"Hmm, okay. Bukan sesuatu yang penting ya? Untuk ditangisi setiap malam selama lima hari? Okay." Jiho menjawab dengan sakrastik dengan mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya sembari meminum _vanilla milkshakenya_ melalui sedotan.

"Oh, ayolah. Kita harus menyelesaikan tugas ini. Aku masih punya banyak urusan." Jihoon mencoba untuk mengganti topik.

Ia hanya tidak mau kedua sahabatnya ini tahu jika Ia baru saja disakiti oleh seorang lelaki dan kemudian Jihoon menangisinya seperti orang gila setiap malam. Tidak, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Jihoon yang tertua diantara mereka (walaupun tubuhnya paling kecil) tapi setidaknya Jihoon tidak mau terlihat lemah dan konyol.

Mendengar itu, Jiho dan Yoobin hanya bisa diam. Sedekat apapun mereka, setiap orang pasti memiliki prifasi yang ingin mereka simpan sendiri. Jadi sebagai sahabat mereka mencoba untuk saling menghargai dan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat dibutuhkan.

Tak lama telfon Jihoon berdering dan menampakkan nama 'Yoongi Oppa' pada layar yang berkedip.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucap Jihoon setelah menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jihoon-ah, kau sibuk sore ini?" tipe Min Yoongi sekali. Langsung ke inti.

"Aku bebas dari jam setengah tiga. Kenapa Oppa?"

"Baiklah. Aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku mengambil kostum. Jam empat aku akan menjemputmu jadi siap – siap okay? Jangan lupa bawa baju ganti."

"Eung."

Soonyoung meredup. Sosok yang biasanya selalu ceria dan tersenyum cerah kini meredup. Hampir seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan Jihoon dan hampir seminggu juga gadis itu bersikap aneh seakan menjauhi dirinya.

"Soonyoung – ah. Ayo makan malam." Itu Seungcheol yang berbicara dari depan pintu ruang latihan kelas dance. Soonyoung merespon dengan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya dan mengulurkannya ke sembarang arah. Ia terlalu malas melihat dimana keberadaan Seungcheol.

Melihat Soonyoung yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan seperti mayat hidup, Seungcheol berbaik hati menghampirinya. "Hei, kau kenapa bro?" Seungcheol berjongkok disalah satu sisi tubuh Soonyoung.

"Ambil uangya dan tinggalkan aku sendiri, hyung." Ucap Soonyoung lemah. Ia benar benar tidak bergairah hari ini.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Seungcheol langsung mengambil uang ditangan Soonyoung. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah. Jangan mati dulu ya Kwon. Ini belum sebulan seperti penjanjian kita." Ujar Seungcheol sembari berjalan keluar dengan tawa yang menggelegar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, sialan." Soonyoung menjambak rambutnya kasar. Jujur, ia lebih rela uangnya habis untuk membelikan Jihoon segudang makanan dari pada dipakai oleh mentor baru sialan itu.

Bukannya Soonyoung inign menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan tidak makan seharian. Namun Soonyoung memang tidak bisa. Ia stress. Mencuim aroma makanan saja rasanya ia ingin muntah. Jika sudah seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya kecuali air putih. Dan itu juga tidak seberapa.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Soonyoung yang matanya sedang terpejam lagsung terlonjak kaget dan beranjak duduk ketika sebuah suara menyebutkan namanya.

"Ya, Seonbae-nim." Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar belakangan ini ia sedikit bermasalah dan akan mendapatkan teguran. Mau bagaimanapun, Park Jimin tetaplah senior dan sosok yang lebih tua yang ia segani.

Jimin duduk agak jauh dari Soonyoung dan mengamati pemuda yang sedang menunduk itu. "Aku mendapatkan banyak komplain dari murid tentang dirimu yang sangat tempramental belakangan ini. apa itu benar?"

"Ya, Seonbae-nim." Ujar Soonyoung cepat dengan suara pelan. Tidak mendapat respon apa – apa Soonyoung mengerti jika Jimin menunggu penjelasan. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiran saya belakangan ini. Saya akan belajar untuk lebih professional lagi. Maafkan saya." Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Masalah apa kalau boleh tahu?" Jimin tersenyum miring dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tahu Soonyoung seperti ini karena Jihoon menajuhinya selama berhari – hari.

"B-bukan sesuatu yang penting, Seonbae-nim."

"Apakah ini masalah wanita? Kau habis ditolak, Kwon Soonyoung?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu Seonbae-nim," Soonyoung tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa kabur dari Park Jimin. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengalah. "kau tahu gadis mungil yang sering bersamaku itu? Dia bersikap aneh belakangan ini."

"Ahh..!" Jimin bertepuk tangan sekali menandakan ia tahu objek yang dibicarakan oleh Soonyoung. "Gadis kasar itu? Si iblis kecil itu?" Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar perkataan Jimin.

'Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Gadis kasar? Iblis kecil?'

"Y-ya seonbae-nim." Jawab Soonyoung ragu –ragu.

"Ya, Kwon Soonyoung dengarkan aku. Apa kau yakin ingin berkencan dengan gadis seperti dirinya? Dia adalah gadis yang kasar, Soonyoung-ah. Bisa bisa kau mati muda jika bersamanya. Kenapa kau tidak coba dengan Jisoo atau Jeonghan? Menurutku, merekalah wanita sesungguhnya! Bahkan mereka mendapatkan julukan bidadari Rhythm, kau tahu?" Jimin berbicara dengan semangat dan menaik-turunkan alisnya untuk mengoda Soonyoung. sedangkan yang di tatap masih menunduk dan beberapa kali mengusap tengkuknya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Jimin bisa berbicara persis seperti apa yang ia ucap kan tempo lalu pada Seungcheol. Tapi mendengar Jihoonnya disebut seperti itu membuat Soonyoung ingin menghajar siapapun yang berani menghina gadisnya. Hatinya panas. Jantungnya berpacu cepat menahan emosi. Ia tidak terima Jihoon disebut seperti itu.

"Lagi pula, dia terlihat baik – baik saja tanpa dirimu," Jimin melanjutkan. "Kudengar dia sedang pergi dengan Yoongi hyung ke Daegu."

Mata Soonyoung membulat kaget. "D-dengan Yoongi Seonbae-nim? H-hanya berdua?" Soonyoung tidak sadar jika intonasi suaranya sedikit meninggi dan itu membuat Jimin kaget.

"Ya, mereka pergi tadi sore."

"A-apa seonbae tahu apa tujuan mereka pergi?" Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir diwajah Soonyoung. Hinggga terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mengerjai juniornya yang bodoh ini.

Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tidak tahu. Untuk bersenang senang, mungkin? Kau pasti tidak bodohkan untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan sepasang wanita dan pria dewasa yang pergi berdua kemudian bermalam ditempat yang sama? Lagipula Jihoon dan Yoongi hyung terlihat sangat dekat. Hanya untuk informasi, Yoongi hyung tidak tahan dengan yang manis manis." Park Jimin tertawa dalam hati melihat wajah bodoh Soonyoung dihadapannya.

Mereka sampai di daegu beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini semua diluar perkiraan Yoongi. Ia tidak tahu jika sedang ada perbaikan jalan sehingga ia harus mengambil jalur lain yang memakan lebih banyak waktu. Hingga berakhirlah mereka di motel pada jam hampir tengah malam karena Yoongi sudah sangat mengantuk.

Jika bukan Seokjin yang menyuruh, Yoongi tidak akan mau repot – repot untuk pergi ke daegu hanya untuk mengambil kostum sialan untuk konser mereka beberapa hari lagi.

 _'_ _Ayolah, Yoongi. Choi Hyojung sedang demam dan aku tidak bisa memaksanya.'_

 _'_ _Kenapa noona tidak pergi sendiri saja untuk mengambilnya?'_

 _'_ _Namjoonie sedang sibuk. Tidak ada yang bisa mengantarku. Kau tahukan kalau dia tidak akan mengizinkan aku untuk pergi dengan laki – laki lain?'_

 _'_ _Baiklah…'_

 _'_ _Kau memang yang terbaik Yoongi-ya!'_

Yoongi menggeleng dan memijat keningnya jika mengingat rentetan kejadian pagi tadi. Memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa membantah seorang Kim Seokjin.

Lamunannya terpecah ketika ia mendengar dering telfon dari ponsel Jihoon yang tergeletak diatas meja. Ia membaca nama Kwon Soonyoung pada layar. Yoongi pikir, bermain sedikit tidak masalah. Jadi ia menjawab panggilan itu dan-

 _"_ _YA LEE JIHOON! APA KAU GILA PERGI BERDUA DENGAN PRIA TIDAK JELAS DIMALAM HARI EOH? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELFONKU SELAMA INI?"_

"Siapa maksudmu pria tidak jelas?" Yoongi berbicara dengan nada datar dan suara terendahnya.

Soonyoung terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara, _"Dimana Lee Jihoon?"_

"Sedang mandi. Ada perlu apa?"

Sial. Soonyoung rasanya ingin membanting ponselnya saat itu juga. Ditambah dengan suara Yoongi yang terdengar berkali kali lipat lebih menyebalkan. Kemudian Ia mendengar suara gadisnya dari sebrang sana.

"Yoongi Oppa?"

"Oh, Jihoonie kau sudah selesai?" Kemudian sambungan telfon diputus dari pihak Yoongi. Soonyoung hanya bisa menggeram frustasi sembari membenturkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa.

Jihoon yang baru selesai mandi sekamar dengan seorang Min Yoongi? Soonyoung tidak ingin berfikir yang aneh – aneh namun kemungkinan – kemungkinan terburuk selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Jihoon berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang tertangkap sedang melakukan percakapan melalui ponselnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tadi siapa, Oppa?"

"Ah, Kwon Soonyoung menelfonmu. Kurang ajar sekali bocah itu menyebutku sebagai pria tidak jelas." Ucap Yoongi sembari menyampirkan handuk dipundaknya. "Aku mandi dulu ya."

Jihoon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kemudian beralih untuk memperhatikan layar ponselnya yang sudah menghitam.

Kwon Soonyoung, ya? Ah, Jihoon sebenarnya sangat merindukan pemuda itu, tapi sikapnya sudah terlanjur menggoreskan luka dihati Jihoon. Semuanya sudah jelas, jadi untuk apa jihoon bertahan?

Soonyoung terbangun ketika merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak dan agak sulit bernafas. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit buram karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu yang begitu menyilaukan. _'Ah, aku tertidur diatas sofa, ternyata_.' Ia menggumam dalam hati.

Tiba tiba sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menjilat bibirnya. Terasa sangat hangat di bibir Soonyoung. Soonyoung langsung membulatkan mata sipitnya dan mendapati sesosok makhluk sedang menduduki perutnya. Ah- tidak. Agak sedikit dibawah perut. Ya, disitu. Kalian tahu,kan?

Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya sembari terus memperhatikan sosok berambut coklat dengan- telinga kucing? Dan ASTAGA! Dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun! Soonyoung hampir berteriak sebelum sosok itu mengangkat pandangannya sehingga wajahnya yang polos mengerjap lucu menatap Soonyoung.

"L-LEE JIHOON?" Kali ini Soonyoung benar – benar berteriak. Apa – apaan ini? kenapa seorang Lee Jihoon bisa ada didalam apartemen-nya? Terlebih lagi ia telanjang bulat! Soonyoung yakin ini hanya mimpi tapi- kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Ingin rasanya Soonyoung menerjunkan dirinya kedasar jurang saat ini juga.

"Miaw?" Sosok kucing yang memiliki rupa seperti Jihoon itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sembari menggigit salah satu jari telunjuknya seakan bingung mengapa pemuda dibawahnya ini berteriak ketika melihat dirinya.

Soonyoung bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua payudara mungil itu menggantung dengan indah. Dan kini ia bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dibawah sana walaupun terhalang dengan kain yang Soonyoung kenakan. Ditambah lagi dengan tubuh mungil itu tidak bisa diam. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak, kan, apa yang akan terjadi dibawah sana?

"Soonyoungie oppa~" Suaranya bahkan sangat mirip dengan milik Jihoon. Sialan.

"J-Jihoonie?"

"Ummh?~" Soonyoung benar benar tidak tahan. Tangannya tergoda untuk meraih pinggul mungil Jihoon dan mengusapnya lembut. Namun tiba – tiba pergerakan tubuh Jihonn terhenti. Ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan kaget, marah, kecewa. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tamparan melayang dan mendarat dengan manis di pipi Soonyoung hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dari atas sofa.

Soonyoung tersadar dari tidurnya. Sikutnya sakit karena menahan beban tubuhnya saat terjatuh tadi. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan bahwa kini masih jam tiga dini hari. Lalu Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada celananya yang menggembung dan merutuk, "Lee Jihoon sialan."

Sore ini konser akan diselenggarakan. Tiket sudah disebar sejak bulan lalu. Begitupun dengan poster dan brosur tentang Rhythm Club.

Jihoon tidak ingin masalahnya tentang Soonyoung mengganggu kualitas kerjanya. Jadi ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa walaupun kini tidak ada teguran atau sapaan setiap mereka berpapasan. Jantung Jihoon berdenyut nyeri. Ia semakin sadar bahwa selama ini ia sudah dibodohi dengan sikap hangat Soonyoung yang membuat dirinya sialnya berharap lebih.

Semua orang sibuk berlalu – lalang. Khususnya para kru bagian pangggung dan pencahayaan. Walaupun panggung mereka tidak begitu besar, mereka harus memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan baik sehingga konser bisa berjalan tanpa hambatan hingga akhir.

Jihoon duduk disudut ruangan sembari menonton anggota dari kelas vokal latihan bersama Jisoo noona. Sejujurnya Jihoon suka bernyanyi. Tapi dibandingkan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang menyanyikan lagu lagu yang bagus, Jihoon lebih ingin menjadi pencipta lagunya.

Jihoon ingat ia belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi makan ditempat terdekat. Saat berjalan dikoridor, ia tahu sosok yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah Kwon Soonyoung. ia terlalu hafal gestur tubuhnya.

Dengan cepat Jihoon meraih ponselnya dan berkata, "Uh, ya aku sedang dijalan ingin membeli makan. Ada apa oppa?" Ia bermonolog Sendiri. Suaranya sedikit ia lantangkan agar Soonyoung dapat mendengarnya ketika jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat. Ia melirik Soonyoung yang hanya menunjukkan wajah datar. Bahkan ia melewati Jihoon begitu saja seakan tidak menyadari ada orang lain di koridor itu.

Dan Jihoon hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari makan.

Soonyoung kini tahu kenapa Jihoon bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang bisa ia salahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri dan mulut bodohnya.

 _Saat itu Soonyoung berencana untuk menemui Yoongi saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah kembali dari Daegu. Ia bertemu dengan Yoongi yang sedang berbicara dengan Jimin didepan ruangannya. Jadi, langsung saja Soonyoung mendekat. Menyadari akan ada sosok yang akan mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka, Yoongi memutar tubuhnya menghadap Soonyoung dengan kedua tangannya yang ia selipkan dikantung celana. Sedangkan JImin menyilangkan tangannnya didepan dada._

 _"_ _Seonbae-nim. Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Soonyoung datar. Ia ingin membuang jauh – jauh sebuah kata 'formal' rasanya._

 _Yoongi memperhatikan Soonyoung dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu sebelum berkata, "Ada apa? katakan saja langsung disini." Balas Yoongi tidak kalah dingin._

 _"_ _Lepaskan Jihoon. Gadis itu milikku." Soonyoung berusaha agar intonasi suaranya tidak meninggi. Apalagi saat melihat Yoongi berdecih. Ia mengepal tangannya erat._

 _"_ _Lee Jihoon? Kenapa aku harus? Dia kan, hanya seorang iblis kecil yang kasar dimatamu, kan?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. Menatap Soonyoung dengan pandangan meremehkan._

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang Seonbae-nim katakan tapi dia tetap milikku. Jadi aku minta jangan dekati dia lagi."_

 _"_ _Dengan apa yang aku katakan? Kau amnesia Kwon Soonyoung? Justru kata – kata itu keluar dari mulutmu sendiri. Kau tidak mengingatnya? Lagi pula, memangnya Jihoon mau dimiliki oleh manusia sepertimu?"_

 _Kening Soonyoung berkerut. Seketika ia berfikir mungkinkah Seungcheol membocorkan percakapan mereka kepada dua manusia dihadapannya ini?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu dari mana kalian bisa tahu tentang hal itu. Tapi aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya."_

 _Yoongi mengganguk singkat. "Kalau begitu jelaskan alasannya kepada Jihoon. Kau telah membuat adikku menangis berhari hari."_

 _"_ _L-Lee Jihoon menangis?"_

 _"_ _Kau gila? Tentu saja!" Kali ini Jimin yang menyahut. Ia tidak menyangka dengan kebodohan juniornya dalam urusan asmara. "Dia mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulutmu, Kwon."_

Semenjak itu, Soonyoung seperti tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Gadis itu tersakiti tapi kenapa bisa ia menutupi semuanya dengan sempurna? Kecuali kebiasaannya untuk bersama Soonyoung. Gadis itu berhasil melewati hari – hari seperti biasanya.

Soonyoung merasa dirinya adalah se-brengsek-nya lelaki didunia ini. Ia ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya, sungguh. Namun ia tahu, dari awal dia tahu bahwa Jihoon bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Jihoon bukan gadis yang mudah. Jadi ia harus lebih memperhatikan keadaan agar mendapati waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara berdua dengan Jihoon. Namun sialnya, belakangan ini semua orang sedang sibuk untuk persiapan konser sehingga Jihoon tidak pernah sendiri.

Konser sukses. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Yoongi bilang setiap tahun jumlah penonton terus mengalami kenaikan tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini penonton yang hadir. Bahkan saat konser sudah dimulai masih aja saja yang berlarian datang karena mereka takut tidak bisa masuk atau kehabisan tiket.

"Astaga Boo! Terima kasih karena sudah menyanyikan laguku dengan baik. Suaramu sangat indah." Jihoon tersenyum kemudian mendekan untuk memeluk gadis gembul dihadapannya ini yang beranama Boo Seungkwan.

"Terima kasih juga Eonni sudah mempercayakan lagumu untuk ku nyanyikan. Kau tahu jika banyak yang iri padaku hahaha. Lagumu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan, Eonni." Seungkwan membalas pelukan Jihoon. JIhoon hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Em, maaf Eonni. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang, mm, ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku." Cicit Seungkwan ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Kemudian Jihoon teringat dengan seorang lelaki blasteran yang pernah berbicara dengan Seungkwan beberapa hari lalu. "Aigoo, hahaha baiklah. Selamat bersenang – senang Kwannie." Jihoon melambaikan tangannya.

Ia berbalik menghadap cermin yang berada didalam kamar mandi tersebut. Memperhatikan riasannya sedikit sebelum memutuskan untuk mempoles pewarna bibir agar wajahnya terlihat sedikit lebih segar.

Rasanya Soonyoung sudah menglilingi seluruh gedung ini namun ia belum juga menemukan keberadaan Jihoon. Ia tahu gadis itu belum pulang karena gitar, buku dan tasnya masih tergeletak disudut ruang rias kelas olah vokal.

"Hyojung noona. Kau tidak melihat Jihoon?" Soonyoung hampir frustrasi.

"Jihoon? Aku tidak melihatnya semejak konser selesai, Soonyoungie." Jawab Hyojung sembari merapihkan peralatan _make up_ yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Soonyoung Seonsaeng-nim mencari Jihoon Eonnie?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi peratian Soonyoung dan juga Hyojung.

"Kau melihat Jihoon, Sengkwannie?" Hyojung bertanya. Soonyoung mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Gadis itu menganggu lucu. "Aku baru saja berbicara dengan Jihoon Eonnie di toilet."

Selesai mendengar jawaban Seungkwan, Soonyoung langsung berlari kearah toilet dan berharap Jihoon belum pergi. Ia menunggu di depan pintu sembari mengat nafasnya yang putus putus akibat terlalu lelah berlari.

Jihoon merapihkan barang barangnya sebelum mencuci tangan. Ia lapar, jadi ia putuskan untuk mengajak Jiho dan Yoobin pergi makan malam ini. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Ia terkejut karena mendapati Soonyoung sedang bersadnar ditembok dengan matanya yang menatap Jihoon tajam. Jihoon berusaha mengabaikannya jadi Jihoon berbelok dan terus berjalan hingga tiba tiba bahunya ditarik dan ia didorong agar bersandar ditembok. Soonyoung menahan kedua bahunya. Dan menatap Jihoon tajam.

"YA! Kwon Soonyoung le-lepas…" Jihoon berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan mata Soonyoung dan melepaskan cengkraman pada bahunya. Namun Soonyoung tentu jauh lebih kuat. Ditambah Jantung Jihoon yang sialnya malah berdegup dan membuatnya tenaganya semakin menghilang karena, astaga, berjarak sedekat ini dengan Kwon Soonyoung? Rasanya Jihoon akan memeleh secepatnya!

"Kubilang lepas, Kwon!" Jihoon menggeretakkan giginya. Ia tetap berusaha untuk mendorong dada Soonyoung agar pemuda itu menjauh tapi nyatanya ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menendang kakiku seperti biasanya? Kenapa kau tidak memukul kepala ku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan Lee Jihoon?" Soonyoung bergumam rendah.

JIhoon terdiam mendengarnya. Ia balas menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan datarnya sebelum kemudian menendang tulang kering pemuda itu dengan sangat keras. Cengkraman Soonyoung dibahunya terlepas. Dan Jihoon menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berjalan menjauh dengan mata yang memanas.

Namum belum jauh Jihoon melangkah, Soonyoung sudah kembali meraih bahu gadis itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada tembok seperti tadi.

Tanpa aba – aba Soonyoung langsung menangkup wajah Jihoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Ia menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya deengan milik Jihoon yang mungil dan entah kenapa terasa manis.

Jihoon terkejut bukan main. Matanya membulat kaget. Ia memulukin dada Soonyoung namun karena tuuh mereka yang berjarak begitu dekat membuat Jihoon tidak bisa memukulnya dengan maksimal. Soonyoung mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dan meminta Jihoon untuk melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman anak sekolah menengah atas. Namun yang bisa Jihoon lakukan hanyalah diam dan pasrah. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dalam seumur hidup! Ia menyengerit ketika Soonyoung menjilat permukaan bibirnya dam mengigit bibir bawahnya lembut.

Entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Jihoon hanya mengikuti kata hatinya untuk sedikit membuka mulutnya. Dan langsung saja ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat milik Soonyoung menari nari didalam mulutnya.

Mereka melakukan _deep kiss_ di koridor yang sepi itu. Tidak perduli jika ada yang melihat bahkan berjalan melewati mereka.

Entah sejak kapan Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Soonyoung sembari meremat jaket yang pemuda itu kenakan dengan sangat erat. Seakan mengerti gadisnya kelelahan, Soonyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka dan langsung memeluk Jihoon dengan sangat erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher gadis yang lebih pendek ini kemudian berkata, "Maafkan aku Jihoonie. Maafkan kebodohanku." Suaranya terdengar menyedikan.

Jihoon hanya diam menunggu Soonyoung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dalam diam ia menikmati debaran jantung didadanya. Entah itu milik dirinya sendiri atau milik Soonyoung. Intinya, ini terasa menyenangkan hingga matanya memanas.

Jihoon bisa mendengar deru nafas dan bisikan Soonyoung yang mengatakan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan airmata Jihoon menetes lagi karena seorang Kwon Soonyoung.

"Aigoo anak muda jaman sekarang." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat drama menyedihkan antara Kwon Soonyoung dengan Lee Jihoon dihadapannya.

"Kita juga masih muda, hyung! Umur kita hanya berbeda sedikit dengan meeka berdua." Jimin yang berdiri dibelakang Yoongi menyahut. Tangannya mencari kesempatan untuk melingkar nyaman di pinggang ramping Yoongi.

"Terserah. Yang penting mereka sudah mengakui kebodohan masing – masing. Dan tolong tanganmu, Tuan Park. Sebelum aku memukul kepalamu sehingga kau menjadi jauh lebih bodoh dari Kwon Soonyuong."

 **ㅡ 끝 ㅡ**

* * *

 ** _HEEYOO WAZZAP EVERYBADY!_**

 ** _im back setelah sekian lama menghilang... hehe /ngada yg nungguin juga sih ya_**

 ** _ok sesuai gerne yang tertulis diatas ff ini seharusnya menyedihkan.. harusnya kalian meneteskan air mata waktu ba ca ff ini! /tebar bawang_**

 ** _jadi aku minta maaf kalo ada yang ngakak pas adegan Jihoon lagi sakit hati mlah ada adegan MinYoon nyempil mau naena :(_**

 ** _ok aku tau ini amat-sangat-gagal buat disebut ff yang menyedihkan. karena sejujurnya aku didunia nyata ga gampang baper gitu :( jadi aku gabisa menguraikan kesedihan lewat kata kata(?) tapi makasih banget lohh buat yang udah baca sampe akhir! ❤❤❤❤❤❤ apalagi kalo sampe ngasih review! ih mau cium rasanya! wkwkwk_**

 ** _TERUSSS ada yang aplikasi ffn nya bermasalah gitu gak? jadi kan aku download app ffn gitu dihape, nah tiba tiba ke logout sendiri gitu.. ini bukan yang pertama kali, sih. aku pernah beberapakali juga kaya gitu cuma pas mau login lagi pake akun google bisa. tapi sekarang gabisa masa ;( aku mau reset password pas buka linknya lamaaa bgt.. itu kenapa ya? ada yang tau?;(_**

 ** _oh iya, aku juga mau ngasih tau kalo ada diantara kali yang baca ffku yang ' A Lie' (kalo ada ya lol) aku mau apus itu ff dan tulis ulang dengan alur normal alias maju terus pantang mundur. soalnya susah juga ya bikin ff alur maju mundur gitu hehehe jadi aneh gitu kalo aku yang buat ;(_**

 ** _DAAAANNN libur telah tiba! HURAAAY ! aku berharap bisa lebih produktif dan bisa lebih banyak belajar selama liburan ini. semoga kalian yang baru lulus SMP bisa masuk SMA yang kalian inginkan. terus yang baru lulus SMA semoga kemarin bisa jawab soal SBMPTN nya dan dapetin kampus dengan jurusan yang kalian udah perjuangin selama ini yah! Termasuk aku heheh (btw, disini gada anak SD kan? lol)_**

 ** _Yaudah, segini aja cuap cuapnya xD sekali lagi makasih banget looh buat yang udah baca dan review cerita aku.. aalagi baca sampe kata - kata ini(?)_**

 ** _With Love, PERFECTHAUGUST._**

 ** _NB; oh iya, ada yang mauaku tanyain. kalian bosen gak sih ffn ini isinya kebanyakan couple BTS atau gak Sebong semua? walaupun aku sekarang banyak liat cast nya member NCT, VIXX masih ada SUJU juga.. terus sekarang mulai banyak yang bikin P101. kalo aku prbadi sih boygroup korea suka sama B1A4 (pada tau gak? wwkwk) tapi mereka sangat tida cocok dijadiin homo gitu lol :( terus suka BTS juga sih.. esspecially NAMJIN HOOO! terus suka sebong juga terutama VERKWAN. TAAPIII kenapa setiap punya inspirasi buat dijadiin FF tuh ngerasanya SoonHoon doang yang cocok :(_**

 ** _kalian ada saran atau request gitu siapa pasangan yang lucu, gemesin, romantis atau mesum /ga xD nanti aku coba mempelajari mereka lebih dalam biar pas aku bikin ff pake nama mereka lebih berasa gitu feel nya(?)_**

 ** _sekali lagi terima kasih!_**

 ** _SALAM 23 SEPTEMBER 2017 ICE BSD HALL 3A :)))))))_**


End file.
